


[Podfic] Hiding in Plain Sight by Authoressjean

by Shizukesa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post BoFA, there is a happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukesa/pseuds/Shizukesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assassination attempt on Thorin's life leaves the new King of Erebor wounded. When he awakens and returns to the throne, he is a changed dwarf, and not for the better. He makes a quick assumption that Bilbo is behind the assassination plot, and is determined to sentence his once-intended to death.</p>
<p>Not if Fili has anything to say about it.</p>
<p>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hiding in Plain Sight by Authoressjean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hiding in Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523276) by [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean). 



Music:  
Misty Mountains by Howard Shore, Richard Armitage & The Dwarf Cast

Length:

30 Minutes, 46 Seconds

 

Download and Streaming, via MediaFire (MP3, 28 MB):

[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sw9oomoeu02tf29/01_Hiding_in_Plain_Sight.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Podfic so please be kind and leave comments. Also you can leave feedback for the Author [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1523276). Thank you.


End file.
